


Elysium's normal days

by Liserete



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Diary/Journal, Dystopia, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liserete/pseuds/Liserete
Summary: "I'll try to become your Natsume. I promise that one day you won't see the difference."Dystopia au where Natsume is an orphan kid who is trying to understand who really are the mysterious visitor sometimes coming to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that maybe really hard 'cos it's an au that was created really fast and I just put those characters in my dystopic original setting.  
>  The concept is like that  
> There were the 3rd and very destructive world war. And so like 200 years had passed. Everything is happening in the unnamed country where the sky is covered by the heavy dusty clouds. There are two kinds of residents - first one are "elites" - normal people and "created" - post-humans, raised in labs in order humanity to survive since the air is really polluted and full of dangerous bacteria(with are really parasites that can kill someone really easily). Of course there were no equality until one person had started the revolution. And now that country is even more dystopic.   
>  Those are some diary passages of Natsume, little "created" kid. "Created" have one feature - they can be "reincarnated". Scientist here can create the copy of dead "created", keeping all of their personality, purpose and appearance, but not the memories.  
> Elysium is the capital of this country yeah.   
>  Feel free to ask me anything about it,,,,,,

"We will never see clouds. There are no stars. There are no sun. There are nothing on the dark and gloomy sky”

That was what we all heard. That was what we all learned at science lessons. And for us it was the truth. There were nothing we could change. Until one men raised up. He headed up. He saved us and started a new era without wars and separation between real people and us - “created”. 

That what he told me. That what I believed or wanted to believe. Nothing much had happened. There were no links between me and him.

I wish he could adopt me. I wish him not to be so busy. Where he even worked? Well, I had my guesses. But I won't tell him. He won't say anything. And I promised not to ask him. If he want so... that what can I do? I'm merely a child. Everything I can is to cast spells, hoping that they will work. 

I want him to be less tired. I want him to be with me.

Hey, Mugi, is it hard to be the chosen one? I want to know. I want to know, what it was like to be in love with other me? Me, who was that rude, me, who was by your side and died in your hands? Me, who now is reincarnated into me here. I know everything. Wataru told me. That's why you are so sad, yes? That's why you never look into my eyes? 

Ah, I'm so sorry. So sorry for not being your Natsume.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was fun. That's everything I could say. You still looked too tired. Even if I tried to act like my previous self... I even punched you! Wasn't that enough? I don't understand. Maybe I'm still too little to understand. I don't know. You were even sadder today. What happened? I want to know! Tell me, please, tell! What can I do? How many spells I should cast for you to became a blue bird again?

That's annoying. I can almost hear the trains and the guns. Yet again this is happening. Why? I'm scared. I just hope that you are not with those criminals in that train. Since it has only one way. To execution. Government is surely awful. But only because of our leader we are free now. I just hope that you, Mugi, is not one of those our leader hate.


	3. Chapter 3

I escaped from the orphanage today. Just wanted to know, where will you go. I'm sorry. I got lost. And I saw the city. I think I won't ever forget its bright lights. The sky is getting darker and darker every year. But our Elysium looks so alive. Men, I really love all the neon signs! And all the skyscrapers too... I wish I could go where I want to. My teacher will never allow me, she says it's too dangerous. But I believe in our leader. He will solve the crimes and I'll be walking everywhere.

But now I can only wait until I turn at least eighteen. That's too boring! Waiting is so boring!

But... I'll wait for you. Please, be safe. I believe in you, Mugi. One day, I'll come to you, not you to me. I'll make you happy, you'll see!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to know what are you doing. I hadn't seen you in month! Are you even alive? Even if I said that I don't worry, I'm actually really worried! I just tried to act like old Natsume. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. 

There are police officers everywhere. Even seekers are there. Hope they're not after you. Sorry, it's hard not to think that you are not involved in some kind of crime organization. You're too secretive. Too mysterious. So... I just can't... I have to worry. 

I saw the chief policeman Izumi today. He was with that seeker Leo again. His white coat were covered in someone's blood. And he was smiling. He probably told some kind of joke to the officer which made him so angry... I'm scared. They had just killed someone and now they laugh as nothing had happened. 

Mugi, please. Come here alive.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard that person, who lived nearby had killed someone really important. I'm scared. I can't believe. He was so nice to all of us. And now he is in one of those trains. You said that he got what he deserved. Sometimes you are too cruel. Yuzuru was a good man. He just couldn't do such terrible thing...

But what is the most important, you are finally back. I missed you so much! You were even sadder than before. I'm sorry. I'll try to become your Natsume. I promise that one day you won't see the difference. 

You were angry at me. You said I should stay here. You said that it is too dangerous in the city right now. But how about you? Are you saved? You laughed and hugged me when I asked. That's strange... that warmth I never felt before... I'll cast another spell for you today.

Leo was here too. He said that he didn't expect to see you there. He said that for two weeks we shouldn't leave orphanage and gave me candies as well as he gave them to others. But I was stunned. I think I'll never forget how he smiled while his coat and knife were in blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another murder had happened. They released Yuzuru but I doubt that he will have the same life. At least Tori was happy to see him again. He even cried. Poor child. I can understand what he is feeling right now. 

I'm scared. You are not coming. Where are you? They didn't kill you? I hope so. Izumi was there. He said that the leader will soon solve this out. But I don't believe. Not anymore. I don't want anyone to get hurt. 

I saw some black shadow at night. There were someone I don't know. They sneaked to the abandoned hospital. I hope they didn't notice me. I don't want to be killed. I'm still not that Natsume. I don't want to break my promise.

But... Subaru was killed. I know that he will return as reincarnated one, but he was my friend! I can't just leave this like that! Everyone can be the next victim!

I overheard that they will send us to “temporary” families for sake of our safety.

Mugi, I beg you, take me to your place.


	7. Chapter 7

I escaped again. Didn't want to go to that new family. Maybe I'm stupid. I could have gotten killed. But today I found out something really important. And I'm sorry for being that curious. Now I understand everything.

I was in the main square, looking at the biggest screen and suddenly they stopped broadcasting adds. It was a message from our leader whom I've never seen before. We were not allowed to watch “adult's” channels. And when I saw his face I... I felt like I could pass out every second. I was so stupid. Of course. You and that Tsumugi... Of course you were the same person all along. And it explained everything. I'm so sorry. I should have guessed earlier. 

But you were so beautiful and cold in that military uniform that I held my breath in astonishment.

And when that black car took me I... what could I do? You suddenly just held me and again I felt your warmth. You were so angry. So you really worried about me. You said you'll take me to your place and I'll stay there until you fill all the necessary papers...

I'm so happy. Thank you, leader. Thank you for accepting me even if I'm not your Natsume. Just thank you, Mugi.


End file.
